Ai-Vinlin Kylessar
Ai-Vinlin Kylessar is the son of Relin, and Inlis Kylessar making him a member of House Kylessar. Having achieved the rank of Low Mistress of the Order of Ekrodomis she would be sent out of Senegal on a mission to kidnap a high value target in Mali and it was while on this mission that she would captured by a speaker of the Order of Sithis in the form of Ai-Vinlin Kylessar of whom took her back to the Kingdom of Libia. Elissa Magonid would upon learning of the rape of Natine at the hands of her betrothed it was Elissa that would convinse Vinlin to let her leave and she would leave Libia and her children and lover behind in order to travel back to Senegal where she planned to bring Natine back with her to Libia. Vinlin Kylessar would lead a force of one hundred men from the Order of Sithis - including three speakers - towards the Kingdom of Songhei where they were to stop any interference against the leadership of Songhei as it was feared that the Morag Tong were going to deploy against Songhei now that they had switched sides. The forces of the Order of Sithis would be near wiped out by the Morag Tong of whom had anticipated the arrival of assassins trying to stop them and had prepared a trap for the Order of Sithis and only one person in the from of Ai-Vinlin Kylessar would survive this massacre leave the Morag Tong all but unoposed in terms of the assassin orders. Characteristics Personality History Early History Mission in Mali Having achieved the rank of Low Mistress of the Order of Ekrodomis she would be sent out of Senegal on a mission to kidnap a high value target in Mali and it was while on this mission that she would captured by the a speaker of the Order of Sithis in the form of Ai-Vinlin Kylessar of whom took her back to the Kingdom of Libia. Going Home Elissa Magonid would upon learning of the rape of Natine at the hands of her betrothed it was Elissa that would convinse Vinlin to let her leave and she would leave Libia and her children and lover behind in order to travel back to Senegal where she planned to bring Natine back with her to Libia. Killing of the Songhei Royals Vinlin Kylessar would lead a force of one hundred men from the Order of Sithis - including three speakers - towards the Kingdom of Songhei where they were to stop any interference against the leadership of Songhei as it was feared that the Morag Tong were going to deploy against Songhei now that they had switched sides. With the Songhei army having achieved several large victories the situation in Songhei was maintained to a certain extent but the covert missions of the Order of Sithis and the Morag Tong were going to come to ahead following the Songhei victory at the Battle of Tondibi. Following the Battle of Tondibi the Kingdom of Songhei had gained the upper hand against the Emblam forces attacking their front and it was in this moment that Cebo Rubusana would make his move against the royal family of the Kingdom of Songhei when he used his men to spark a large riot inside the capital of Gao and in order to put this down the king in the form of Askia Musa ordered most of the palace guard to intervene and when this happened the Morag Tong under Cebo made there attack on the palace. The attack on the palace would be noticed by Ai-Vinlin Kylessar of whom had miraculously survived the Assassins Skirmish at Gao, and realizing what was happening he would engage Cebo in a duel. While Cebo and Vinlin dueled the Morag Tong forces broke inside the palace grounds supported by Bukola Saraki and would massacre the Songhei royal family leaving the forces of Bukola Saraki to gain control of the palace. With the royal family murdered it was Cebo and Vinlin that were still fighting but as the Morag Tong got closer to the two fighting it was Cebo that would allow Vinlin to escape showing him mercy and apologizing for what he had helped happen in Songhei. Family Members Order of Sithis.jpg|Tari-Relin Kylesssar III. - Father|link=Tari-Relin Kylesssar III. Relationships Elissa Magonid Cover Front Amazing.jpg|Elissa Magonid - Lover|link=Elissa Magonid Category:People Category:People of Africanas Category:Human Category:Numenorian Category:White Numenorian Category:Black Numenorian Category:Order of Sithis Category:Assassin Category:POV Character Category:Magi Category:Level Three Magi Category:Alteration School of Magi